


Hips Don't Lie

by cluelesspaladin



Series: Krolia and Romelle's Guide to Finding Happiness After a War- And Maybe Kissing, Too [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, F/F, Fingering, Krolia is an instigator, Masturbation, Mentions of Galra Biology, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Post-War, Two lesbians living in the desert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesspaladin/pseuds/cluelesspaladin
Summary: She leaned against the doorway of the room, arms crossed over her chest and watching the younger woman begin a set of weights. Another thing that the Altean had picked up with far too much enthusiasm, according to the Blue Paladin.Admittedly, the “gym attire” was a new addition, but hardly an unwelcome one. Romelle had deigned don a soft pink chest binder- a “sports bra”, Keith had informed her drily when she’d asked in bafflement- and a pair of grey and white shorts that hugged the curves of her thighs and rear excellently.-Krolia and Romelle work out. Or rather, Krolia gets distracted while her lover works out. Things escalate from there.
Relationships: Krolia & Romelle (Voltron), Krolia/Romelle, Krolia/Romelle (Voltron)
Series: Krolia and Romelle's Guide to Finding Happiness After a War- And Maybe Kissing, Too [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hips Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CruelisnotMason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/gifts).



Krolia smells Romelle before she enters the small gym she’d built shortly after completing their own “shack” in the middle of the desert. She wouldn’t intrude upon Keith’s solitude in the old shack that she and his father had lived in. Too many memories of an old life she rather wouldn’t like to visit. Not while she had something new.

She and Romelle had retreated more toward the mountains. Nothing complicated; just enough room for the two of them and the sparse mountain grasses that managed to survive in the dry air.

Krolia had considered getting a cat or two, perhaps a dog. But for the moment, what they had was enough. A small, three room cabin with a detached gym space dedicated to Krolia’s need to keep her skills sharp.

(So what if the war was officially over? Being a Blade for so long had ingrained a deeply set need for routine in her, and she fully intended to keep it up.)

Romelle- and all of the other Alteans she had encountered- had a unique, slightly floral scent to their forms. Coran was what she assumed were juniberry blossoms, Allura’s of roses. Romelle’s reminded her of lavender. Thanks to her Galra advantages, it made it much easier to keep track of her wayward lover.

She leaned against the doorway of the room, arms crossed over her chest and watching the younger woman begin a set of weights. Another thing that the Altean had picked up with far too much enthusiasm, according to the Blue Paladin.

Admittedly, the “gym attire” was a new addition, but hardly an unwelcome one. Romelle had deigned don a soft pink chest binder- a “sports bra”, Keith had informed her drily when she’d asked in bafflement- and a pair of grey and white shorts that hugged the curves of her thighs and rear _excellently_.

Krolia preferred the skin tight “tights”- and really, what kind of terminology was this? Earth had gotten much stranger since her last residency- and a dark sports bra of her own. And, of course, she usually trained barefoot. Unlike Alteans, Galra were more comfortable with their feet on the earth as much as possible.

“I feel you watching me.” Romelle huffed out a laugh, glancing over her shoulder to Krolia. “See something you like?”

“Of course, dear one.” Krolia admits with a dainty shrug. “It’s hard not to, with so many of your markings showing.”

Krolia adored every Altean marking that graced her lover’s form; took much pleasure in tracing each one with her lips, tongue and teeth in bed and exploring new paths. It was one instance that Romelle deeply enjoyed using her shapeshifting abilities to create more of the pastel blue tattoos that curled around each of her limbs.

Romelle preens at the praise, and Krolia admires the way the muscle under her skin ripples as she lifts the weights up and out like they’re nothing. To be fair, Galra and Altean strength is something they’re still navigating in terms of exercise equipment- despite the weights being a specially designed form from the Green Paladin. A home-warming gift from when she and Romelle had finally settled in.

She’d been planning to work out, but something about seeing so much of her lover’s skin has her more riled than usual. The scent of lavender is thick in the air- the additional scent released from the Altean equivalent of sweat glands despite their species being unable to sweat. Scent glands would be a more accurate term. Pheromones designed to compliment their partners, much as Galra relied on scent to find theirs.

Romelle finishes her set that way, dragging it out for Krolia’s enjoyment. The Galra basks in the warmth scent, eyes lidded as she stalks into the room as Romelle places the weights down. It takes little effort to wrap herself around the younger woman, nosing into her neck and nipping at one of the glands she knows lies beneath the skin.

“You’re such a tease, dear one.” She rumbles from within her chest, Romelle arching into her grip as claws lightly trace across her collar.

“Only for you.” Romelle whispers, breathy.

“And what would you have me do?” she inquires lightly. There’s a bench only a step away- as Romelle stutters a reply, Krolia’s lips twitch upward into a mischievous grin. Pushing forward, Romelle’s legs give as she hits the bench, sitting heavily as Krolia follows.

The larger woman maneuvers them so Romelle is on her back, legs open over the edges of the bench. Her eyes watch Krolia with a bright gleam, lips pulling back into a sunny smile as she catches wind of Krolia’s intentions.

Romelle doesn’t answer, rolling her hips as her lover leans over her body, pelvis aligning with Krolia’s and sparking arousal in both of them.

Krolia hums, the sound more a growl by the time she settles her weight over Romelle’s hips. Already, she feels her cunt blooming out from her sheath, knows Romelle feels the same thing as the blond props herself up on her elbows. The small blue marks under her eyes are beginning to glow in her arousal as she reaches for Krolia’s neck, tugging her down into a full kiss.

She purrs into the contact, rolling her hips as she traces the visible blue tattoos curling across Romelle’s abdomen with her claws. Already, temptation is beginning to set in, desire to rip apart the minimal clothing hiding Romelle’s body growing stronger each second she perches over her.

“Just get these clothes off, ‘lia. I have others.” Romelle groans as the other woman leans down to lick a trail from her belly to her ribs, catlike tongue dragging over smooth skin with a soft rasp.

“I rather like these ones.” Krolia counters, a pout evident in her tone. “But if you insist.”

Terran clothing is hardly meant to hold up against a determined Galra female, especially when it comes to the soft breasts that spill out from pastel pink fabric. The shorts meet a similar fate, her mound already dripping honey sweet as Krolia leans in to lap at it.

Romelle’s markings glow brightly, even under the lights above them, her hands tangling in Krolia’s mane of hair as she groans. Her thighs tremble against the wood of the bench, slick already dripping onto its surface.

Her slit opens with Krolia’s careful ministrations, a finger slipped into the ringed cunt that lies beneath. The muscle clenches down around her as she continues her steady pace, relishing in the soft gasps Romelle lets out. One hand is removed to massage her own breast, toying with a pert blue nipple the same color as her pastel markings. Krolia adores the quirks of her Altean lover, explores every inch of skin that she can reach as she inserts another finger in short order. Thankfully, she’s learned to clip her claws shorter so as to not harm Romelle, but nonetheless there is some stimulation as she holds the pace of her pumping fingers.

It isn’t long before there’s a long shudder around Krolia’s fingers, the rings of muscle trying to draw Krolia’s hand deeper into her body. An evolutionary trait, she’s been informed. Conception is difficult with the Alteans from the colony, and thus the internal workings tended to be toward preventing any semen from leaving the body upon completion.

Her sheath ached as her cunt pulsed with arousal.

“’Lia-“ Romelle gasps, and then she’s coming around the two fingers inside of her, ripples of muscle clenching down hard enough it would likely have broken another species hand.

Krolia works her through it, her free hand going to remove her own clothing as she takes the engorged clitoris into hand. Galra females are considered more intersex than traditional roles; their clitoris resembled a smaller version of male genitalia. Her former mate had gotten quite the surprise from that one.

Her claws ran lightly across the heated flesh, a low rumble of pleasure leaving her lungs as Romelle finally finished trembling around her. She pulled the fingers, now covered in honey-like syrup, from her lover, licking the excess from them as she watched Romelle’s lidded eyes hone in on her.

“May I?” she breathes out, realigning herself with Romelle’s entrance with her own clitoris.

“Of course.” Romelle purrs, rocking her hips upward as Krolia thrusts forward with a long moan. Her clitoris is just long enough to be fully seated into Romelle’s tight entrance, still clenching from the remnants of her first orgasm.

Krolia toys with her own entrance as her clit gets the friction it needs from her lover. Three fingers are entered in short order- there’s enough slick from Romelle to be able to glide in without much trouble. Tense as she is, it isn’t long before she’s thrusting against her own hand and against Romelle, thick gasps of air leaving her as the Altean gets her hands onto her breasts and digs in in just the right way.

She comes in a short thrust of her hips and a grind down on the fingers inside herself, a feral purr of pleasure leaving her throat. Romelle waits for the initial jerk of orgasm to fade before she reverses their roles, suckling at Krolia’s release eagerly.

“So much for lifting weights.” She giggles, nipping at Krolia’s thigh.

“Mm. I’ll have to start keeping some of our toys in here.” She drawls, languid in the afterglow. “Or perhaps get new ones. Now that the universal options are available…”

She lets her words hang in the air as a promise.

“Let’s get cleaned up before we start that topic, ‘lia.” Romelle coos.

Krolia agrees wholeheartedly.


End file.
